


糖浆

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 9





	糖浆

** 大门视角 **

「十盒。」

「不行。」

「八盒？」

「说了不行。」

「五盒总可以了吧...」

「没商量。回家吃饭。」

「太过分了！城之内！」

「某人的血糖可比我过分多了。」

她掏出体检报告单，往我肩膀上一按，头也不回地走了。

自从上回体检查出血糖偏高，术后喝糖浆的习惯就被她残忍掐断。但凡难度系数高一点的手术，我从来都是要十盒的，她却逼着我，一路从十减到八盒，又从五盒减到三盒。

最近更过分，根本连碰都不让碰了。

为了让我心服口服，她甚至像晶叔随身携带我的医师许可证一样，随身携带我的体检报告，就是为了像刚才那样，随时能堵住我的不满。

我到底是怎么想的，当年竟然会主动请回来这尊佛？

「你走不走，今天煎牛排。」

城之内走出不远，停住。

但没回头。

咦，我的戒断反应好像突然消失了。

「来了～」

我改主意了。

我这是何德何能，竟然请回了一尊菩萨！

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

「你看，没有糖浆不是也可以吗」

我摁下电视遥控器的开关，对一旁翻杂志的她得意地说。

「嗯，牛排真的好吃诶，城之内」

「是吧」

「但是总不能一直这么麻烦你，所以以后还是——」

「想都别想。」

「什么嘛...」

「十盒早就不是常规剂量了，在瘾消除之前，大门さん的糖浆剂量还是由我这个麻醉医来掌握比较好。」

「切，你难道还得时刻监测我的生命体征喔？」

「当然。所以在我视线之内，休想再犯。」

「...不喝就不喝。」

她放下杂志，刚想拿一本新的。

「诶这是什么...」

「啊！给我！」 

糟了！是上次和小舞一起吃饭时不小心揣回来的糖浆！

「不给！」

她立刻就要撕开盒盖。

「不准喝！」

「一盒而已！」

「一盒也不行！」

我几乎是从沙发上弹起，一个箭步冲上前，连人带糖浆按倒在沙发上。

「诶城之内你——」

「啊啊——要洒了！」

我赶紧夺下她手里就要倾倒出来的小盒子，迅速把糖浆倒进了自己口中。

唔——

太甜了这也！

「干嘛喝我糖浆...」

她也愣住了。

「这明明、是我家的，咳」

我歪过身，把小盒子放到茶几上，还没缓过劲来。 

太腻了。

她怎么能喝的下去的！

「这也太甜——唔嗯！...」

一回头，却被她突然袭击。

「唔...放...放开！」

被她的吻侵袭的嘴角，还有刚刚因为着急不小心漏出的一点残糖。

「你至于吗！」

我舔了舔嘴角，无奈地看她。

「不是...」

她盯着我，眨了眨眼。

「不是因为那个」

她往我这边凑近。

「我刚刚那是...逗你的」

「诶？」

「已经吃饱了，哪还要糖浆啊」

「那刚才是...」

我指，那个吻。

「那个是...嘛就好久没离你那么近了啊所以——」

啾。

根本不等我说话，又亲一口。

「想吻你，而已。」

怎么突然？...

刚才抢糖浆的时候太着急，现在根本就不是个稳固的姿势，我甚至，直接被她钳住了身子。

「我...」

这个捣蛋鬼怕我会反击似的，赶忙躲开了一些。小心翼翼地看看我，舔了舔嘴唇，欲言又止。

「牛排是真的好吃。我也可以不喝糖浆的。但...」

「哈？」

她在说什么这是...

「城之内...我最近真的，缺点糖分」

被她这么仰头看着，在不经意间被环住了腰。

这个眼神...糟了。

* * *

** 大门视角 **

大概是鬼迷心窍了。

嘴角流下的一滴糖浆竟也能让我失了智。

本意只是寻她开心，没想到久违的近距离接触，却突然让我难以克制心底涌上来的热意。

「大门さん！...」

她明白我的意思时，总是不正面回答。

「好不好，城之内？」 

我抬起头认真地看她。不得到答案，我是绝不会跳过这个话题的。

「...」

「不说话那就是——」

「不行! 」

「诶？？」

拒绝的这么干脆，倒还是头一次。

「...太黏了」

她抬起手，是刚才争夺糖浆的时候沾上的痕迹。说着，就要起身。

真是的...我还以为是什么大不了的事呢。

「那走。」

「啊？」 

她被我从沙发上拽起，抓起手腕就走。一时没跟上，慌得踩起了小碎步跟在我身后。

「洗手。」

我面无表情，心却怦怦直跳。

我一声不吭打开水龙头。她也不说话，低头洗着，只有水声哗哗地淌过。

我靠在另一旁，看的出神。

「...看什么呢」

她忍不住开口，抬头看看镜子里的我。

「没什么」

我也不知道自己在紧张什么。

水流声戛然而止的时候，才定了定神。

「洗好了？」

「嗯」

我的喉咙下意识地发出一声吞咽。

「唔！」

她还没完全转过身，就被我一把揽过身子抵在了门上。

门被她靠在身后，受着我的推动，啪嗒一声，轻轻关上了。

「不是来洗手的吗...大门你...」

「都来了...还不一并洗了嘛」

「什么?...」

「洗澡。」

我大言不惭地抱起她，重重地亲了一口。

「诶诶？...要...泡澡吗？」

她小心地问。

突然想起她以前的常规问候——“泡澡还是吃饭？”

我惊觉，自己过的简直就是什么新婚生活嘛。

「太麻烦了，淋浴就好。」

我凑上去想亲，却被她闪开了。

「那你先洗，我出去了」

「诶——」

「怎么了」

「不一起吗？」

「啊？..」

「多省水啊。」

我摆出了我最认真的表情。

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

「我帮你脱——」

我都还没说话，她已经伸过手来掀起我的上衣。

「你干嘛！」

套头的衣服只能这么脱，所以我的发型现在一定很失态。

但她好像并不在意。

「快点啦...」

她别过脸，把自己的衣物也迅速剥离。

我无奈地瞪她一眼，还是默默照做了。

毕竟，我不动的话，她还会继续来“热心相助”的。

刚才怕她体力不支，回家就立刻做了饭，没来得及先洗澡。现在的话，时间也差不多了。

「不过哪有你这样说洗就洗的...至少也要提前准备下吧。」

「嗯？」

她已经抓过花洒开了水阀，一阵凉意喷薄而出，让我不禁缩了缩身子。

「这屋里，嘶...好冷」

「冷？那来」

伸出另一只手，把我拽进了怀里。

「等等、放开啦...」

像这样并肩而立的拥抱，让肌肤在灯光下完全紧贴。前胸与她的柔软相抵，我心里更是一阵羞赧。

「才不放。」

她真是...越来越放肆了。

「话说，两个人洗也太挤了吧...」

我努力岔开话题，不想让自己太过羞耻。

「没关系的吧——」

水已经热了，她挂好花洒，回过头来凑到我脸颊旁边。

「城之内靠我近一点不就好咯」

被环住的腰，与她紧贴。

「唔...」

背对着淋浴，水流从她后颈散开，一路滑下。从她的肩到她的手臂，到我的腰到我的双腿，暖流不断。

「呼啊...」

水汽渐渐蒸腾，热意上升的急切。

「城之内...」

她的手沿着后腰上移又下滑，每每走到臀部，抓紧，又放松。灵活的手掌上下摩挲，刚好按住了我稍显不安的躯体。

内心的摇摆，在她手中被渐渐安抚。

不愧是，大门医生啊。

「你来」

她转过方向，与我调转了位置。突然的水压密密麻麻地走过后肩，我刚绷紧的身子，在一阵暖意里渐渐放松下来。

可是她似乎偏不让我松懈似的。

「唔嗯...」

比起刚开始的轻轻一碰，我明显感觉到她吻的紧了。甚至每一秒，都比上一个瞬间又紧了一些。

几天不给糖怎么就...

「呼...哈——咳咳！」

刚从她唇间逃出来想换一口气，却被早已蒸腾四散的水汽憋的的喘不过气来。

「城之内？...」

她察觉不对，赶忙松开。我忍不住一阵急咳，脸憋得通红。

「没事吧...抱歉抱歉」

她赶忙关了水，查看我的状况。

「没事...咳...」

「抱歉...要不坐这边好了，快缓一缓」

她挠挠头，牵过我坐上一旁的小凳子，眼里满是自责。

「好些了吗」

她在背后拍了拍，帮我顺了顺气。

「嗯...」

不知道是因为热，还是刚刚吃过了晚餐，我坐在这个水汽四浮的小小空间，越发觉得疲倦。

「你先缓缓，城之内」

「嗯？...」

我还没缓过神来，她已经揉搓着打发了的泡沫，把滑溜溜的手掌贴在我背上。

从上，至下。

从后，往前——

「等等!——」

胸前的柔软触感在沐浴液的润滑之下瞬间被放大，自下而上的电流穿过身体，把我几乎立刻激醒了。被削弱的摩擦力，让她本就灵活的手显得有些放肆。

身后的她，悄悄地发出一声吞咽。

「啊！...你——」

「感觉还好吗」

「我又没让你...帮我洗澡！...」

「我赔礼道歉而已」

不知道什么时候还被她拿过了花洒。

我刚才大概是真迷糊了。

水流重启。

「你明明！——嗯~」

她还是像往常一样，从不直面我的质问，试了试水温之后，默默地把花洒举到我身前，要替我冲去身上的滑沫。

谁想到水流游走过前胸的时候，是一阵痒。

我难以抑制地轻喘出声。

「拿开...痒」

前侧的敏感让我下意识想要躲避水压，却又不至于大幅度的移动——结果就是，在她怀中轻轻一颤。

「嗯？哪里痒，这里吗——」

「哈啊...」

真是疯了。反而被她抓住了机会，用花洒最外圈的细密水流，又在我乳尖的敏感处来回扫过。 

「大门！」

我回头正要找她算账，却被她捏过下巴，趁机吻住了。

「唔~啊！...」

拿起花洒，她放缓速度，让水流在我身侧来回。这温柔的举措反复了几回，就容易让人丢了防备。突然侵入双腿间的细密水流，让我被一股酥麻直穿身体。

几乎是瞬间抬高了腰肢，又被她按住了躁动的身体。

「城之内...」

她用热水洒了洒我的腿。

「再打开一点？」

「呜...」

有了刚才的教训，她吻的愈加小心，却仍是牢牢地扣着我的心，让我想抱怨却又说不清。

急促的呼吸之间，我只能时不时传出几声埋怨她的呜咽。

「拿...开」

「那不行。」

我本想伸手阻拦，却因为扭过头去被她紧紧吻着，看不清身侧，结果被她不安分的手次次都躲闪开来。

「大门！...」

「不舒服吗」

「不是...唔啊！...」

又一次震颤。

我庆幸自己是坐着，不然现在这个样子...

我下意识地想逃避那边传来的触感，却因为被牢牢钳在她的手中，只能拼命摇头。

「过分！...哈...呼...」

她并没顺从我的意志，而是坏笑着放开了吻，靠上我后肩细碎地吻着。

「看来城之内对自己的身体还不是很了解」 

这个人真的是！...

我努力把身体向她远离了些，却被她搂住腰，又拉了回去。

「但我可是很了解喔。」

在耳边留下这么一句，惹的我又急又气。

被她用吻封住的口中，却只能发出声声闷哼。

* * *

** 大门视角 **

我可以保证，花洒绝对是个意外。

或者说，今晚发生的一切，都在我意料之外。

但是已经不可能停下了。

最近以来被城之内克扣的那些糖分——糖浆也好，其他的也罢，无论如何我都要补回来。

「大门...」

她似乎本就有些疲惫，被我戏弄到这个地步，已经几乎背靠着我，把力气都允在了我怀里。

「嗯？」

我把头靠在她肩上，耐心地从颈边一路吻上，直到她发红的耳根。

「拿走...不要...」

「说了不行了」

我轻轻咬了咬那耳垂。

「呼...不是...」

她挣扎着扭过头来，伸手绕到我颈后，捧住了我的脑袋。

「拿开，我想...我想大门さん你...」

被她这么看着，话没说完，我自己却也红了脸。

这种...被她需要的感觉。

无法拒绝！(致します!)

「好...我知道了」

从那略显央求的眼神来看，这份刺激似乎的确过了头。忍不住开始反思自己刚才的恶劣行径，我用最克制的情感，在她唇上落下了这一吻。

「呼嗯...唔...」

室内已经水雾弥漫，我关了阀门，把花洒放在一边。唇齿间的水声突然响亮，听觉上的刺激也让我身体发烫。

忍不住，加紧了步伐。

「城之内...」

「嗯...」

我的手向下滑去，探到的是，她的热流。

刚才只顾着戏弄她，我这才发现，她的身心根本早就对我打开了。

毫无保留。

我一时心疼。

毫不费力滑进了入口的手指，本能地跟随着她的反应来回勾动。即便是被从背后拥住，她也迫切地转身，要与我相吻。

近乎迷蒙的眼神，抛开了一切，只剩柔情。

只剩，我们二人。

「啊...嗯...」

因为身体的刺激而不小心滑开了的唇，通过喘息释放以后又再度紧贴。她箍紧我，把自己的另一端所受的冲撞，在口中如数还给了我。

「可以的吧？...」

「哈啊...快...」

含混的话语夹杂着哭腔，她加紧了吻。

那身体不再像刚才那样逃避。此刻的下意识，变成了主动迎上我指尖的动作。

我知道，不能再这么下去了。

「啊啊！...嗯~」

弹起的躯体把她最敏感的一片柔软稳稳地撞在我的触觉上，化成一阵颤栗和轻唤。

「大门...さん...」

她的身子软了软，靠在我怀中。

「呐，城之内」

我紧紧拥住她，待她稍微平静，才撤出了惹她疲惫的手指。

「什么...」

她任我靠在她肩头，不知道我在说什么。

我只把手在她眼前晃了晃。

「谢谢——你的糖浆」

而后放进嘴里，响亮地嘬了一口。

「大门さん...笨蛋！！...」

「啊——好痛啊！！」

(完)


End file.
